The Icy Heart Of Cat And Dragon
by BeetleBee
Summary: What if Toshiro run away from Junrinan and ended up in Sabitsura? What If he meets Yoruichi at an early ages? What if He is a she? Fem!Toshiro. Rate M for Mild Swearing.


Disclaimer:Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-but honestly anyone know that.

Chapter 1

Yoruichi POV.

'Finally! They are such a pain, but to follow the fastest Shunpo master of Soul Society? Not a chance.'

She has had enough with those ridiculous paperwork so she decided to have some of her favorite milk but after realized she has drink all of it yesterday, sneaking out of the office sound like a good idea. She managed to sneak past Soifon while taking off her Haori, the first time she said that she wants some milk has been a disaster, while most of the popular milk in Soul Society doesn't satisfied her, the Nekon milk shop in district 64 has the most delicious milk(in her option).

She leaped out of the windows and head straight to Sabitsura, no point in wasting time now through she knew it will only take three minutes if she goes at full speed. She shunpo-ed through house to house and finally arrived in front of Nekon Shop after two minutes, breaking her old record."Yo, Nekon-chan."

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, welcome! Are you here for more milk?"

"Yeah, I'm completely out of shape without your milk. Get me one-no, two dozen milk bottles please."

"Alright! please wait for a minute!"

More noise coming from outside catches her attention,

"You monster! Go and die!""It's because of you that those shinigami killed my sister! Why do you have to be here?"

Now those words make her has a bad feeling,"Nekon-chan, what is going on out there?"

"Huh? Oh! Those men are beating up the poor child again..."She answered, almost too small to hear. But that is her clue to interfere, she won't let them beat up a child even if he has done something bad. She turned around the corner to come face to face with five mens kicking and punching a kid, one of them holding an empty glass bottle about to slam it down at the kid's head.

She uses her speed and knocking them all out before any of the mens could react, she caughts the glass bottle in thin air before placing it on the ground. She looked back at the kid on the ground, unconscious. She should have punch those mens more, adults ganging up on a little kid...pathetic.

"Ugh..."

'Look like the kid is about to wake up, guess I have to bring him to a more safer place too.'

She carries the kid to an empty alley, she soooo not wanting to be questioned why there are five mens and a kid under her feet.

"Wh-Where am I? Who are you!?"The kid looks panicked, now she got a good look of the kid and understand why he gots beaten up by those mens.

'He has white hair and teal eyes...high reiatsu too.'

"Hey now calm down kid!"She smiles friendly at him,"I just save you from those guys so no need to panicked now."

"...How can I know you are telling the true?"He said nervously, obviously the kid has been lie to a lot to be this caution.

"Do I look like a bad guy? I just saved your ass, kid. Wouldn't want a pretty face like your on the ground now is it?" She joked, showing no bad intention toward him,"I'm Shihouin Yoruichi by the way, mind telling me why those fucking jerk just got their ass kicked by me beating you up like that?"

He hesitant for a moment before opened his mouth,"You...aren't from around here, are you?"Seeing she shaking her head, he continue,"They were afraid of me...they think I'm some kind of demon because of...I think you would have noticed by now."

He looked up with those big teal eyes and asked her,"Are you scared too? Regret saving me now?"He sneered.

"Nope, I'm not afraid of you, not even a little bit."She looks straight into his wide eyes, he clearly surprise of how bluntly she said it,"You aren't...?"

"Yeah, I think those eyes of your are beautiful through, you can hardly find anyone with teal eyes these day."She admitted while rubbed his hair."Look like you have quite a story with your appearance,eh?"

He stiffened, Bingo.

"Mind sharing it with me?" She grinned at him, he must think she's a weird one now, but she can't help it! She truly interested in his past and maybe he will felt better after talking with her.

"Why?"The kid looks at her, she can see curious and wonder in his eyes,

'Oh well, teasing him might be fun, paperwork can wait.'

"Hm...Because you look really sad and your eyes screamed 'I looked so cute and need comfort from someone'?"

"I-wh-I'm not cute!"

He looks flustered at her teasing, ahh, how she wants to hug him right now.

"Just kidding~Look like you don't have much experience about taking a joke either huh?"She poked him all the while still grinning like a cat. He squatted her hand away immediately,"Don't poke me...please."

"Aww, you're no fun! Soooo mind sharing your story now?Hm?"

He took a deep breath, which make her felt kind of bad, she wonders if she is forcing him to recall a painful memory.

"On the others hand...You don't need to if you like-I mean-"

"It's fine! you saved me after all and you're not forcing me to tell you...It's fine."

She hesitant, but listening closely as the kid telling her about his past.

"I was originally from Junrinan when I first came to Soul Society, an old woman adopted me and another girl names Momo to live with her, I only live with them a few months but...I cared about them a lot because other people were scared of me except those two. My unusual hair and eyes were causing a lot of trouble for them, no one want to sold anything for demon's container after all...some of them even attempt to kidnapped Momo claiming that they want to saved her from me, of course it was a lie. Those two are very precious to me, they have accepted me when no one would, I want them to be happy. So I run away and ended up here as you can see but look like no matter where I went, they still feared me."

Wow, she doesn't know that he has such a tragic past like that but she should have guess when she saw him getting beaten up. She feels sad, and admired him because he doesn't fight back, hell, if he fight back he would be in deep troubles right now. But most of all, she really want to kill those people who have rejected a cute kid like this, all of them are blind.

"Oh screw them, all of them are clearly blind if they rejected a cute boy like you! Thanks you for telling me about your past."She rubbed his hair some more, expected him to squat her hand away again but instead, he looks...dumbfounded? Well, she knew that he might have some reaction after hearing her respond but-

"Cute Boy?"

"Yea-"

"I'm a girl."

"..."

"...What?"

"..." She creeped slowly toward the kid and-

"KYAAAA!"She gropes the poor kid, trying to find her boobs or at least something that could end her own confusion and-did the kid just squeal?

"W-W-What are you-Haha-STOP-that is TICKLE-hahaha-STOP IT!"

"Ohhh found your boobs-well, not really-you have a flat chest since you are a child and all-"

"STOP IT!"

She released her hand from the kid's chest and laughed it off,"Hahaha, don't be so strict, I just want to find out if you are lying or not."

"WELL! I'm sure there is other ways to check if a person is a girl or not! You don't need to harass me like that!"

"Actually, I don't think there is different ways to know a person's gender other than checking 'those'."She point out while looking at her chest.

Silent. Crickets chirped.

"Oh..."

Godness, this kid is just TOO ADORABLE.

"Well, that being taken care off, can you tell me your name 'cause I don't think calling you kid is very 'polite'."

Yeah right, like she cares about thing like 'polite', she only wants to know the kid's name.

"Ah! I'm sorry I forgot! My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She did a double take,"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

...Pfft. Not only she looks like a boy but the name also **sound** like a boy too! This is too much.

She clutches her stomach, trying not to laugh...why was she trying not to laugh again?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Your name and your face-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

She looks at Toshiro, thinking that she might has offended the kid but what surprise her is that she was laughing too, through not really both laughed with each other for a good minute, all of the distant wall between them disapear for a moment before they stopped laughing.

"Hm...Well~that feel good, I haven't have a good laugh for quite a while now, thanks kid."

"...I thought you said that calling me kid isn't polite..."

"Oh? When?"She stretchs her arm and let out a yawn."That aside, where is your house, kid? Those guys's house will became pretty bright tonight if you don't know where your house is."_You do have a house right? If you say you don't have a house then I will burn those assholes's house tonight._

"Yeah I know where my house is so I think I would pass seeing those guys's house become too bright this time, it is more satisfied if I do it myself."_I do have a house and I will pass burning their house this time, I would do it myself thanks you very much._

".._._You're good,kid. But if you don't tell me-prepare to laugh again!"

"Wait-what?"

She jumped on Toshiro and thus, begin her groping session **again**.

"So~Out of breath yet? You have been laughing a lot now isn't it? Hm?You would like to tell me where your house is? Good~"

She releases her hand and watching the white-haired kid-also her victim struggling to catch her breath.

"You...are...a pervert..."Toshiro whimpered, clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

"Why thanks you."She helped Toshiro up and carrying her bridal style, earning a small "yelp" from Toshiro. She chuckles and shunpo up to the roof.

Yoruichi jumped from roof to roof, seeing no need to used shunpo, it will be such a waste to arrive quickly when the sky is this pretty anyway-she can even see full moon tonight.

"...Shihouin-san?"

"Drop the -san and call me Yoruichi."

"I was meaning to ask but...how did you fight off guys that are bigger than you? I mean you look pretty slender to me, and did you just teleport us to the roof just now?"

She was dumbfounded for a moment, just a moment through. Teleport? Toshiro sure is one interesting kid but she guesses teleport is a fitting term for people don't know about shinigami.

"Well, You can't judge a book by its cover kid, I have a lot of muscles under my slender figures too, and for your second question,no, I don't know how to teleport through I can use magic."

"Really?"Toshiro asked, surprised.

"Nope, sorry to pop your imaginary bubbles, I know Kido, not magic. The technique I used just now that you called teleport is what 'we' call Shunpo. A technique only shinigami can use."

"Shinigami...can you tell me more about them?"

Yep, Toshiro **is **interesting.

Their conversation was cut short through as Yoruichi landing in front of Toshiro's house."Do you live here with anybody else?"

Toshiro shaking her head while smile sadly."This is not exactly my house either, I found it abandoned last week when I come here."

'Just last week? I don't think anyone would abandoned a house this big. And it finally clicked in her head, there was a massacre of rukongai residents month ago to restore the balance of souls...this must be one of the victim's house. She called them victim because no one deserved to die at all, it was a massacre, seeing everyone running for their life while the shinigami killed people after people...some time she wonders if shinigami really **is** that good.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Thanks you for saving and carrying me home, it mean a lot to me."Toshiro said before bowing deeply.

Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her hair again,grinning,"No need for those formal crap, I will be more happy if you just give me a smile while saying thanks you."

Toshiro chuckles and flashing a genuine smile at her.

"Thanks you."

"Good, say-it's pretty late now but can I come and visit you sometimes?"

At that moment, she **could** swear that she saw surprise and happiness twinkling in those big teal eyes.

"Uhm...you still don't tell me about shinigami yet so It's **okay** if you come."Toushiro replied, trying not to show her excitement but being a child that she was, her body language clearly betrayed her voice.

'Huh, so she is a tsundere too. She keeps getting interesting every ten minutes I talked to her isn't it? Wait-I knew the perfect nickname for her!'

"Alrighty then, guess I would see you tomorrow, **Shiro-chan**."

"...Don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya!"

"Aww-I thought we already on friendly term, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya-tai-wait, where did that come from?"

"What come where?"

"...Nevermind...I'll see you tomorrow then..."

As Toshiro walks past her into the house, she jumped on the roof and let the cool wind rushes pass her face.

"See you tomorrow, Shiro-chan." Then she suddently realized something really important."Ah, my milk, I wonder if Nekon Shop is still opening..."

* * *

Toshiro POV.

After her meeting with the cat-woman Yoruichi Shihouin, she has come to a conclusion that the woman is weird, not the normal weird, she was talking about the beyond-your-imagination weird.

Yoruichi has come to her house the next morning as she promises with two rather large and expensive bento boxes. Even through she doesn't want to take the bento box, Yoruichi has threatening to tickle her again so she has no choice other than taking the box and eat it next to Yoruichi on the roof. She admitted that she was scared at first because of the height but soon realized how refreshing it is to have the cool wind rushing pass your body like this, she did love cold weather anyway. Yoruichi talks to Toshiro what is 'shinigami' and all the things that a shinigami, she explained about the shinigami ranks and claimed that Yoruichi was a 5th seat.

She seriously doubt that.

The woman visits her with story about news in Soul Society every time she come and honestly, she enjoys Yoruichi company a lot. She was quite mature for someone her age after all so having someone to talk and accepted her is...one of the things she treasured the most.

A few months passed after her first meeting with Yoruichi, then one day Yoruichi comes with a girl covered in black from head to toes.

"Yo Shiro-chan."

She sighed, she has tried to make her stop using that nickname but look like it's all in vain after all...Now she even bring stranger to my house, I wonder if it's a good or bad thing.

"...Yoruichi-san...Who is she...?"

"Yoruichi-sa-how dare you call Yoruichi-sama with no respect like that!"

...Alright, Yoruichi really is **not **a 5th seat though I already suspect it for a while.

"This is Soifon, the most potential and my favorite student."

Her favorite student, so she said," You have students? Aren't you a 5th seat?"

"5TH SEAT? How dare you even accused Yoruichi-sama as a low ranked office! Yoruichi-sama is the Captain of 2nd division and Commander of the Onmitsukido, her speed and beauty is so fierce that everyone call her 'Flash Goddess'!"Soifon yelled, making Toshiro blinked in surprised.

"Eh? But Yoruichi-san! You-"

Before she could finished her sentence, Yoruichi was already standing in thin air outside of the windows"Now I remember! I have something important to do! Soifon, you stay here."

"B-but Yoruichi-sama!"Soifon called out but Yoruichi Shunpo away.

* * *

Awkward silence.

They sit facing each other with Toshiro pouring tea for them, she wonders why Yoruichi left her worshipper here.

"...Here."

"...Thanks."

...Although she doesn't show it, she was mentally cursing Yoruichi right now.

Both of them facing each other, don't know what to say,she figured if no one said anything then this atmosphere will become too awkward. She opened her mouth but was caught off guard when Soifon glared at her.

"You-I don't know why Yoruichi-sama even bother coming here to meet you when she has free time, no matter how many times I look, you are just a normal brat."

Well, that is not a very good ways to start a conversation.

"Jealous?" She scoffed, she was not going to back down now."Old hag."

"Why you-how dare you call me old hag,you BRAT!"

"OLD HAG!"

"BRAT!"

"BIMBO!"

"BIM-HOW CAN A BRAT LIKE YOU KNOW THAT WORD?"

"UGLY!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Of course she has to run when she hears that. Who wouldn't?

"COME BACK HERE, BRAT!"

And the chasing began. She isn't as quick as a Shinigami, but at least she knows her house almost gets caught by Soifon when she ran down the stairs when the black-haired girl suddenly paused.

Soifon swiped her finger across the wall in a quick motion, and stared intensely at the black spot then looks back at her finger."Isn't this...dry blood?"

"..."

Soifon began to search for more dry blood in the house, she even break down a locked door that Toshiro can't opened no matter how she tried. And surprise enough, there is full of dry blood inside.

"Hm..." Soifon stepped inside to take a more closer look,"Brat, where are the other people that live here?"

"...What other? I live here alone."

"Don't you lie to me, there has been a massacre in here-see those?"She pointed at several cuts on the wall, bookshelf and wooden cupboard."Those cuts were cause by sword and if I remember correctly, this is one of the area chosen by central 46 to restore the balance of souls."

"...I found this house abandoned when I first come here..."

"First come?" Soifon looks puzzled to hear that.

"...I...was from Junrinan..."

The brunette sighed, clearly looking frustrated,"I don't understand, Junrinan is the most peaceful area in west Rukongai, why did you come to Sabitsura?"

She turned away from Soifon and run upstairs as fast as she can, not looking back. She sits down at the table and drink all the tea in one gulp while calming herself down. When Soifon comes upstairs to find her, she was glad that the black-haired girl just sitting there, across her, waiting for her to calm down.

Toshiro calmed down after a minute or two...and began to talk about her past with Soifon, how she meets Yoruichi and such, she was surprise to hear Soifon respond, that people who only see a person appearance but not the inside is scum, making her chuckle a bit.

They continue to talk a little bit about everything, mostly was about Yoruichi through, she can understand Yoruichi's personality better after talking to Soifon.

A woman figure standing on the roof, grinning for her good job.

'Ma, they have become friend already, guess I have to return now.'

Yoruichi shunpo to the 2nd division, leaving Soifon and Toshiro continue talking with each other. She going to tease Soifon when she gets back.

"I have to go back to Yoruichi-sama now, I still have my duties." Soifon said, she looks straight at Toshiro,"You-What is your name?"

She giggled,"Yoruichi-san makes you stay here without telling you my name?"

"It's not her fault! And stop giggling! You are a boy for god sake, act like a boy!"

"...Alright," She'll leave that part to Yoruichi and knowing her, she will have a lot of fun Teasing the well, payback."Toshiro Hitsugaya, but call me Hitsugaya, **Just** Hitsugaya."

"...I think you mean something when you said that...Oh, right!"Soifon exclaimed and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"...Don't tell me..."

"I'll see you later** Shiro-chan**."

And she was gone, Toshiro wonders if shinigami can't use a front door like a normal person instead of using the windows, but oh god...

She hate that **nickname.**

* * *

No one POV.

"Sooo Soifon, did you make a new friend?" Yoruichi grinned at a panicked Soifon, trying to denied it.

"He is not my friend Yoruichi-sama! He is just a kid, I'll rather call him a brat."

"I'm glad you become her friend through, you heard about her past right?"

"It was...really tragic for someone his ag-"Soifon eyes widened,"...Her?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, he is a she incase you don't know."

She was having fun alright. The look on Soifon's face is hilarious.

"WHAT? YORUICHI-SAMA YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT BRAT-HE-NO SHE-NO-IS A SHE-WAI-WHAT?"

And snap, good thing she brought her camera.

* * *

Urahara POV.

It was a normal day in Soul Society,(as normal as it can be these day)except he got his ass kicked by Yoruichi and hearing about the captain's ability test, now he even has a stalker following him around. That make him happy 'cause he never has a stalker before.

Just kidding.

he sought information about the Shinigami defectors around district one to fifteen and honestly, he doesn't think the Shinigami defectors would hide anywhere so close to the center. According to his intuition, he would find more information in district fifty and onwards, but truthfully, he wants to see the rumorous 'Shiro-chan' that Yoruichi always talks about. He sounds like a very interesting kid to him, Yoruichi commented about 'Shiro-chan' having high reiatsu make him even more curious.

He shunpo-ed toward district 64, and looks around the residential areas. Robbery, scrimmage and the likes happened too often that he has to be careful around here, he wouldn't want to answered why someone arm break or injured because of him through he isn't that extreme, only Yoruichi would do that.

**CRACK**.**BOOM**.

"HOLLOWS!"

"RUN!"

The citizens running pass him, screaming and crying can be hear everywhere, it was completely used shunpo and looked for the Hollow before someone have to die, he turned towards the clearing and spotted three hollows surrounding a group of children. The kid with snowy hair standing in front of the group while the other whimpered and crying.

"_**I thought I smell something good, so it was you eh?**_"The largest hollow said, looking hungrily at the white-haired child, the kid flinched but still remain his stances."**_Quite a brave one huh?_**"

"_**The brat has high reiatsu for normal kid don't you think?**_"

"**_Who care? They all going into my stomach anyway._**"The fox-hollow yelled.

The hollow with black horns roared back,"_**The brat with high reiatsu is mine!**_"

"**_Like Hell! He's mine!_**"The hollow unleashed its long nail and reaching for the kid.

He grimaced and withdraw his sword."_NAKE, BENIHIME!_"(_Sing, Crimson Princess_)he sent out a blast of red energy, cutting the hollow arm.

"_**GAHHHH, MY ARM! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**_"Cried the hollow, struggling to maintain its balance after losing an arm.

He shunpo-ed even faster but the hollows all reaching their arm out to their "preys". He cursed, thinking that he couldn't make it in time to saved the child. The next thing that happened make his eyes widened in shock, a powerful burst of reiatsu radiated from the white-haired kid, freeze the hollows and the clearing in ice through the ice doesn't reach the children. He used the chance and cut down the closer hollow, killing it instantly. He saw a blur going pass him, and realized the brunette as his "stalker". The girl elbow the hollow in the face and slashed the hollow with her sword, killing it. The last hollow trying to punch him but he blocks it with his sword before sending another blast of red energy and finished the hollow.

He flashed a smile at his "stalker" and the brunette sent him a dead glare instead of smile back. Now that he gots a good look, his stalker was actually Soifon, Yoruichi's student.

The group of children cheered and ran towards them, except the white-haired kid, he just standing there and opened his mouth, about to say something.

"KURO, JINTA, RIKA!"A panicked woman ran forward, hugging the three kids for dear life.

"MOM!""MOMMY!"

"Thank god...you are okay."

"It was those two shinigamis that saved us mom!"

"Yeah! They looked so cool!"

The woman turned to them, bowing deeply and chanted "thanks you" over and over again. Soifon looks the other side while he just smiled at her,"Actually, you should thanks that kid over there, if it weren't for him I don't think I can make it to saved your kids."

He thought the woman would smile gently and thanked the kid, not slapped him in the face, but apparently she did. She glared at the white-haired child angrily.

"YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU-"

She was about to slap the poor child again when Soifon stopped and gripping her hand in the air. She glared at the woman and yelled,"ARE YOU DEAF? HE JUST SAVED YOUR CHILDREN! WHY DID YOU SLAP HIM?"

The woman panicked,"B-but Shinigami-sama, if it wasn't because of H-HIM, my children wouldn't be out there-M-Maybe HE is the one lures the hollows here in the first place!"

"YOU-"

"Soifon-san."

Their attention all directed at the white-haired kid through from Yoruichi described, this must be the famous 'Shiro-chan' he was looking for.

'Shiro-chan' shrugged."I'm fine so please release her arm. You might break it if you continue gripping her arm like that."

Soifon hesitant, but releases the arm she had been holding(gripping)anyway. The kid turned and walks away with Soifon doing the same. He smiles at the woman, not really gentle like last time,"I'm sorry ma'am but please calm down, as I said early, he is the one saved your kids so please reconsidering your action just now-Pardon me."He shunpo-ed away leaving a stunned woman and three children behind, he followed the reiatsu of those two into an alley.

"Thanks for defending me Soifon-san."

"Shut up, I'm not doing it for you. I would have slap her if you haven't stop me back then."

"I would rather avoid unnecessary argument...beside-part of it was true. My reiatsu lure them here..."

"I...Wouldn't denied that, but it wasn't your fault those kids were there right?"

"They...wanted to pick on me, ya know...punished the demon or something like that...And I was at the clearing when the hollows appeared."

"..."Soifon clenched her hand, even through she said she doesn't care but to him, it looked like she cares a lot.

He stepped in, as casual as possible and greeted them."Hi."

Soifon and 'Shiro-chan' both turn around in alarm, their shoulders even actually relaxed after seeing him.

"...You are the shinigami that saved me from the hollow right?"

"Ah yes, that's me, my name is Urahara Kisuke. Nice to meet you."

"...Uhm, thanks for saving me back there Kisuke-san. I would have die if you haven't cut the hollow arm."

"No problem and are you by any chance 'Shiro-chan'?"

Soifon snickered.

"Don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya!"

"Eh? But Shiro-chan sound more cute..."

Soifon was clutching her stomach with hand covered her mouth by now.

"I'm NOT cute either! My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Ah~That why she call you Shiro-chan, it fit perfectly."

"YOU-"Toshiro let out a deep breath to calm himself down."You know Yoruichi?"

"She was my childhood friend actually."

"Oh...So-um...Do you want to continue in my house?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Toshiro POV.

She invited him into her house, she doesn't show it but she was, actually really nervous. But he is Yoruichi childhood friend so she think it's fine...Aside from the fact that he keep calling her with that stupid nickname and Soifon snickered every time she heard it doesn't helped, **at all**. Soifon probably did it on purpose just to annoy the hell out of her.

And it worked.

"WOULD YOU STOP SNICKERING EVERY TIME HE CALLS ME SHIRO-CHAN?"

"How do you know I snickered because I heard your stupid nickname? Shiro-chan."

"Plus I think the nickname is cute, isn't it Soifon-san?"

"Shut up."Both her and Soifon said at the same time, making Urahara go to the emo corner and began fake sobbing, drawing a circle with his finger.

"You guys are ganging up on me."*Sniff*"I'm so sad and needs a hug right now." He turned to them with his arms opened-

"GO TO HELL!"Both yelled at the same time again.

Urahara snickered,"I'm just kidding~You twos are so cruel through."

"Because you are so-"

"-disturbing, lazy, slacking in ability, lazy, weak, lazy, not suitable to be by Yoruichi-sama side."

"...I...don't think that's what I'm going to said. How do you know about him being lazy anyway?"

"Because I was-" Soifon paused, embarrassed and turns her head away, not looking at any of them."None of your businesses!"

Urahara howled with laughter right after that while she scowled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Shut up! What is so funny?"Soifon yelled, her face red, ready to punch the man but was stopped by Toshiro, she doesn't want a mess in her house.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

He laughs another good half minutes before wiping tears away from his eyes."Ah...hahaha...Actually-I know you was tailing me from the start Soifon-san."

"You knew...?"

She looked at Soifon, stunned."You was stalking him?"

"Yeah, she was stalking me."

"I was NOT! I just collected evident for Yoruichi-sama to prove he is nothing but a lazy bone!"

He sighed and looked at Soifon with a serious expression."Soifon-san."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm very sorry but..."

"..."

"You aren't my typ-"

Soifon did punched him this time, she began to kick, bite and everything she could think of to make the man miserable. Soifon was making a mess in her room but she was too busy laughing to do anything. They talked and talked until Urahara announced that he has important thing to do, so does Soifon and they part way.

She thinks Urahara is very laid-back and interesting, he knew her past but doesn't care about it...just like Soifon and Yoruichi...Now it make Toshiro thinks that she just make a big fuss about her past through she wondered if it's true or not...

* * *

No one POV.

"...Oi Urahara, why did you come here with Soifon? Did I miss something really interesting?" Yoruichi grinned widely, sitting close-legged while facing the persons in question.

"Ah, you did miss something interesting."

She gawked, trying to look like she was surprised,"You two go on a date?"

"NO!"Soifon roared, pointed at Urahara."I was collect evidence about him for you to see Yoruichi-sama!" She handed her note to Yoruichi.

"...Hey, look at this, Kisuke. She's written down everything you're done all day in detail.

"That's amazing!"

"Hm? It said that he saved a bunch of children here through. In district 64?"

Yoruichi looked at Urahara,"Did you meet Shiro-chan yet?"

"Ah,Ah...indeed I have. He is a really good kid through a little bit too cruel to me."

"...Soifon, you didn't tell him?"

"No, I haven't Yoruichi-sama. But please have the honor of doing that."Soifon informed Yoruichi, smirking.

"I will."Yoruichi grinned her cat-likes smirk and turned to Urahara.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Urahara, unaware of what gonna happen to him.

"Well, Urahara, did you do anything too 'touching' to Shiro-chan?"

"Huh? I just pat his head and tried to hug him a few times but he shoved me away after that, so?"He said, smiles sheepishly.

"Oh haha, Do you even realize that you tried to pat and hug a girl?"

"...Eh? What girl?

"You aren't just lazy but you are also a pedophile, I'm disgusted."

"Eh?"

"Indeed, are you a lolicon too Urahara?"

"EHHHHHHHH?"

Snap. Yoruichi take a picture of Urahara's shocked face.

"Soifon! Did you recorded that?"

"Loud and clear Yoruichi-sama!"

"Good! This will be my personal blackmail material in the future!"

Urahara screamed the second time that day.

* * *

Author note:

Yes yes, I am deeply sorry for not finishing the old story before continue a new one. But this one idea is so interesting! I can't do anything about it! My hand just moved on its own! And it's also true that I have to learn more English-My old story is on HIATUS so please don't tell me to updated that one, please. Through it's not that popular anyway.


End file.
